Love Will Keep Us Together
by fanfictionkkc
Summary: Being newly married is hard enough without the complications of Airwolf. Cait takes on a mission without String. String goes to a dark place from his past. Will their marriage survive their first bumps in the road? This story takes place two months after String and Cait are married and follows my story "Love Set In Motion"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

Love Will Keep Us Together

Chapter 1: Don't Fence Me In

Two months and he was still happy. If he knew that marrying Cait could make him feel this alive he wished he would have done it when he first met her. String sat and spun the platinum band he wore around his finger. Cait had to wait a whole week to get his wedding band. The week after they were married was spent entirely at the cabin. As much as String loved his solitude he could not imagine being at the cabin without her.

"You ready to go" Cait said cheerfully as she came bounding down the stairs.

She was a morning person who woke up in a good mood looking forward to what the day would bring, he on the other hand tended to wake up and reflect on what the day would hold. He would approach the new day with caution, she would throw caution to the wind. They both were starting to learn how to adjust to each other's personalities and habits. Even though they had worked closely together for the past year and a half it was much different now. He could no longer just come home and hide away. Now there was someone else here who would not let him indulge in withdrawing from the world. But on the other hand she knew when to give him his space. He loved her for that. She brought so much to his life. He hoped he was giving as much as he was receiving.

String reached for her as she was about to open the cabin door. "You sure Dom needs us this morning?"

"Yes he does. There's more to life then the bedroom ya know."

"I could debate that with you." He said as he gave her a quick kiss as they headed out to the Santini helicopter.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds come home to roost. If all it took to get String in here this early on a Monday morning was to marry you I would have made him do it a long time ago." Dom said as he slapped String on the back. "Well enough yakin, we got work to do."

"Chickens Dom." String said as they headed for his car.

"Huh"

"It's "the chickens come home to roost." Not love birds."

Cait went to work on the books. Dom, St. John and String were heading to the studio to finish a scene flying a stunt that had St. John and String battling each other in military helicopters. She wasn't sure but she got the feeling that she was doing more paperwork then flying since their marriage. She thought it may be because String and St. John were making up for lost time with each other and flying stunts together was a way to bond. She had a nagging feeling it had more to do with String keeping her safe. She was starting to feel a little smothered lately. It reminded her of her dad when she announced at the age of six that she was going to be a pilot. He had tried to steer her in the direction of a nice safe job. Her dad didn't succeed and String would learn that as well. It was almost as if he had St. John back, she was his wife and now he was a force to be reckoned with protecting his newly acquired possessions.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

It was almost seven o'clock when the men returned from the studio. "Hey why don't we all go over to BJ's and unwind? Everyone there is asking if you are going to keep Cait all to yourself now that you're married." St. John said grinning at String. BJ's was the local hangout that all the pilots and airport personal frequented.

String saw Cait light up when St. John asked. He would rather go home to a peaceful evening with her but he knew that she, unlike him needed interaction with others. She was a very sociable person. He knew that when he married her and didn't want her to change just for him. Deciding they needed a night out he agreed to go. "Sure, why not. Cait and I will go to Cait's place and change and meet you there. Dom, you're buying right?" Dom answered him by putting his hands in his pockets pulling them out to show he had no money.

"Right Dom, like we believe you're broke." String said teasing him.

Joining in St. John returned, "He can't be broke. He doesn't pay us enough so I know the money has to be here somewhere."

String and Cait drove to her place. Before she left for Texas her rent had been paid up for the next three months. Sting had approached her landlord not long after saying he would like to take over renting it. It was not far from the hanger and nights it was too late to fly to the cabin he would use it to stay there. It was also a way that he could stay connected to her. After they were married they decided they would keep the house. They could stay there a few nights a week making it easier on them.

"If you would rather stay home tonight or go to dinner by ourselves I will understand." Cait asked as she was changing her clothes." String was sitting in a chair in the bedroom watching her dress. "What was that you said? I had something else on my mind."

Cait Smacked his arm. "Funny, now change your clothes or they will order dinner without us." Before she could leave the bedroom she suddenly found herself on the bed with String on top of her. "They can wait. I really missed you today."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

When they arrived at BJ's Dom and St. John were already there impatiently waiting. "Why do I get the feeling you two have been up to no good?" Dom said wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"I wouldn't say it was no good." String replied smiling at Cait as she blushed and tried to change the subject."What looks good on the menu?"

They ordered dinner and ate. The band that regularly played there was setting up getting ready to play. They did a lot of classic rock. Not Dom's kind of music but he wanted to spend time with his kids as he called them. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. All he ever wanted for String was for him to be happy as well. Now that String was doing better he could focus more attention on St. John. He thought Sinj seemed ok but he never could quite figure him out. He rarely talked about the time he was away. Dom wondered what his life was like, was he ever lonely or was he ever in love. It couldn't have been easy staying away from the only family he had. The band started out with a slow rock ballad. String took Cait by the hand out to the dance floor. Dom watched them, pleased at the sight of them together.

"They look good together don't they?"

"I've got to admit Dom, she's good for him"

"What about you? When are you going to find you a nice girl and settle down?"

St. John let out a loud laugh "Oh man, he got me again."

"What are you talking about? Who got you again?"

"String. He bet me twenty dollars that you would start in on me about getting married now that you don't have him to nag."

String and Cait walked back to their table and sat down. St. John pulled twenty dollars from his wallet and handed it to String. String handed ten back to him.

"What's this for?" Sinj asked surprised. "The bet was for twenty."

"Yeah but I said give him three months, it's only been two."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?"

St. John got up to ask Cait to dance. "I'll tell you later, right now I want a dance with my sister in-law."

They were all enjoying the night, the band would play a song and they would each say who the original artist was that preformed it. St. John was ahead; of course classic rock was his music. Dom wasn't doing so well. It surprised Cait that String wasn't far behind St. John. "What" he said looking at her. "You think the only music I listen to is classical?"

Sitting across from them was a group of guys from another air service that they knew. They had played softball against them last summer in the annual charity game. String remembered how they flirted with Cait. They had nick named her "legs". Several times some of the guys had asked String or Dom to fix them up with her. String would always tell them he didn't speak for her that she was her own woman, but he said it in a way that told them hands off. Two of the guys approached their table.

" I heard congratulations are in order for the two of you."

"Thanks Jeff." String said shaking the hand that was extended to him.

"Looks like you had personal reasons for keeping her from us. Mind if I dance with your wife?"

"That's up to Cait." String really wanted to say no. He was not used to being in this situation. Before when he wanted to tell guys to leave her alone he couldn't. Now that there was nothing to hide he wondered why he just stepped aside and let another man dance with his wife. This was a level of jealousy he had never felt before. The other man Mike stayed at the table to talk.

"Couldn't believe it when we heard the elusive Hawke got snagged. I never thought you'd do it."

"Pull up a chair and take a load off." St. John said pushing an empty chair back with his foot.

"Thanks I think I will. Dom I hear you guys are doing real well over at your place."

"Yeah, what do you hear?"

"Just that between String, St. John and Cait no one else gets a chance at any of the work at the studio. Any chance I can come work for you?"

"Look kid, I would love to help you out but I got all the help I need."

"Well thanks anyway." He said dejected. "I think I'll get back to my table now."

"Dom he's a pretty good pilot. You may want to keep him in mind."

"Why, is there something I don't know? Is Cait pregnant?" Dom's eyes were getting wide with excitement. St. John choked on his beer.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just thought that if we took on another pilot we may pick up more work." String stood up. I'm getting another beer. You two want one?"

"Sure, sure" was all Dom said.

"Sinj, you get the feeling that String doesn't want Cait flyin stunts anymore?"

"Up until now I would have said no. Now, I'm not so sure."

String returned with the beers. Dom decided to ask him about what he had just said. "Ah, you want to tell me why you are shutting Cait out of flyin stunts?"

"Where did you get that from? I only said that it may benefit us to add another pilot. What's that have to do with Cait?"

Before Dom could answer Jeff returned with Cait. "Thanks for the dance." Turning to String, "You're one lucky SOB, you know that Hawke. See ya around"

Cait sat back down by String. Leaning over he kissed her cheek. "You know I love you Mrs. Hawke."

"Back at ya Mr. Hawke."

The evening went on with several beers being consumed by St. John, Dom and String. The band was playing a familiar tune that had very suggestive lyrics. A guy that had been starring at Cait all night walked up to her at the table. Leaning down close to her he sang the lyrics to the song as if they were meant for her. Cait was flustered. Before she had time to react String had the guy by his shirt collar pulling him away from the table so he could land a solid punch to his jaw. Soon the guy's friends were at his side ready to take String on. St. John was already up and waiting.

"Just a damn minute there bub." Dom slurred out jumping to his feet.

Before too long an all out brawl ensued. Cait had been shoved in a corner by String. She was flinching then looking away at each punch String took. The local police would have been called but half of the off duty officers were already there enjoying the show. Cait kept asking them to please break it up. After a few dozen punches and broken bottles the fight came to a halt with several guys passed out on the floor and Dom, St. John and String standing staggering over them.

"Woo hoo, that was the most fun I've had since I've been back." St. John said as he put his arm around String for support as he was winded. Dom was slapping String and St. John on the back."I may be old but by golly I still got your backs."

By now Cait was with the owner making restitution for the damages.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

The drive back to the house was a quiet one. Cait dropped Dom and St. John off at Dom's place. "Hey Cait, don't be too hard on the kid, huh. He was just defendin your honor." Dom said as St. John led him up the steps. Both of them stumbling all over each other. Cait was trying not to laugh. She really was mad at them. The first real night out she has had since her marriage and they start a bar room brawl.

Sitting on the bed Cait was nursing his wounds. She had not said one word only to go to the cabinet in the bathroom and get some first aid supplies. "So how pissed off are you at me?" She didn't answer, instead applied peroxide to the gash on his eyebrow. "Ow, that hurts."

"Serves you right." Cait said as she started putting the supplies away.

"Are you seriously mad at me? You don't expect me to just sit there and let some guy come on to you like that do you?"

"Was it worth all that String? The guy had too much to drink. And yes what he was saying to me was inappropriate. I could have handled it if I would have had the chance. You think that is the first time a guy ever got out of line with me?"

"No, but it's the first time with you being my wife."

"So what are you sayin, that every time a guy comes on to me you're going to punch him out?"

Getting up and walking over to her String tried to take her in his arms. He was met by a pillow and blanked thrown at him as he was shoved out of the room.

"So I guess this means it's my first night being banned from the bedroom?"

His answer came in the form of the bedroom door being slammed shut in his face. Taking his place on the couch he sat and pondered what just happened. A grin came over his face. Taking his foot he made a loud bang on the table in front of the couch. Cait ran out of the room to find him lying on the floor.

"Oh my God, String." Cait knelt beside him thinking he must have sustained more injuries in the fight then she thought.

"So you still care." He said laughing looking up at her.

"You, you…." Cait grabbed the pillow hitting him with it. She was really angry but the more she swung the pillow at him the harder he laughed. At this point he was clutching his side from the laughter.

"Ok, stop I'm sorry." He said still laughing.

Cait turned to go back in the bedroom. "Oh no you don't." String grinned as he chased after her. Minutes later she found herself stripped of her clothes in bed. She couldn't resist him. "What the heck" she thought. "I'll be mad at him tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One Step Forward Two Steps Back

Two weeks had passed since the bar room fight. Cait and String were making headway adjusting to married life. Cait was happy but there were some things she wanted to talk about with String that was bothering her. It wasn't her imagination, he was making it so she was flying less stunts. Not to mention that the last two Airwolf missions he took St. John and she was conveniently left out. Granted they were simple assignments but still she was beginning to think she was never going to see the lady again. She had started to approach him about it a few times but the last few days he was moody and almost distant from not just her but everyone. She worried that perhaps he was rethinking marrying her. Did he regret it and not know how to tell her?

"I'm going to run to the store and pick us up some groceries and drop them off at the house. Anything you want me to get?" Cait asked as String sat going over a flight plan.

"No, I'm good. Just get back here soon. I can't leave the office until Dom and St. John get back."

"Do you want me to make some coffee and answer the phones for you as well?" She said, her anger showing just a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said as he threw the pencil down he was writing with.

"Never mind. I need to go. I don't want to take more than my hour for my lunch."

"Suite yourself." He replied going back to what he was working on.

Cait got in the car. As soon as the door was shut she started to cry. She tried not to. He made her so mad the way he could just dismiss her like that. Seemingly unaware that he had just hurt her. She remembered her mother's advice from a few weeks ago. The honeymoon doesn't last forever she had said. Once the newness wears off you're left with the things that annoy you about each other. This she thought was beyond that. There was something defiantly wrong. She had faced String down on other occasions but that was before they were together. When she had taken him head on in the past she didn't have to go home with him later.

Cait arrived at the store. Mostly she was buying the things String liked. He, like her ate healthy. They both preferred fruits and vegetables and never ate packaged foods. She was a good cook and String liked her cooking. She was beginning to think the way he was acting lately she was going to turn into a nineteen fifties housewife. Staying at home cooking and minding the kids. What happened to the man she knew, he always respected her and believed in her abilities. She knew they needed to talk and fast before this did any more damage to their marriage.

Cait arrived back at the hangar to find String gone.

"Dom, can I talk to you?"

"Sure sweetheart, what's on your mind?"

"Have you noticed that String has been a little distant lately?"

Dom didn't want to say anything but he had noticed that String was even quieter lately then he usually was. He also noticed that he had been pushing Cait away. He knew it would have only been a matter of time before Cait approached him about it. Dom had a feeling he knew why String was acting this way but didn't want to be the one to tell her. But if he didn't, Cait would have no idea what she was about to encounter with String. This would really test the strength of their marriage.

"Yeah I noticed, you know String, he goes through his moods and nobody knows why. Not even me sometimes."

"It's not just his mood. Have you noticed that he is keeping me from the lady? Not to mention that I seem to be left out of the stunt work at the studio. It's as if he has forgotten that I'm a pilot too."

"Well, I have noticed that. Actually I asked him about it the night we were all at BJ's."

"What did he say?"

"He just said there was nothing to it. You know him that was as far as the conversation went."

Cait looked down, her expression changing to one of sadness. "I'm afraid he is regretting marrying me and doesn't know how to tell me."

"Regretting…." Dom threw his hands up in the air. "Listen kid, I don't want to hear you talk like that again. If there is one thing I know for sure it's that String loves you. You have been the best thing to happen to him and he knows it."

"Then why don't I feel that way?"

"Have ya tried talkin to him about this?"

"More times than I can count. When I want to talk he clams up or leaves. He has been gone a lot lately."

"Well at least you two have a healthy love life, if you know what I mean."

Cait's expression was now of one of embarrassment. "Well about that….."

"Don't tell me that you two have not been, ah you know …"

"Not for the past week Dom. When we are at the cabin or the house he is always finding an excuse not to be with me, and that's when he does come home."

Dom was really upset now. "What do you mean when he does come home?"

"Twice this week he went to the cabin without me. When I noticed how late it was getting I called him only to find out he was at the cabin. I asked him why and he gave me a lame excuse that he needed to check on Tet or that he had some work to do there and didn't think I would want to come. Why would I not want to come Dom? He's my husband and I want to be with him."

Taking her into a hug "Don't worry Cait, things will work out. I promise."

Dom didn't let on to her but he was furious with String. He planned on having a talk with him and this time he was not going to stalk off.

Cait waited at the hangar until six o'clock. When String hadn't returned she decided to have St. John drive her home.

"You're awful quite tonight." St. John said trying to lighten the mood in the car.

"I'm just kinda of tired is all."

"Are you sure it's not that you're worried about String, or are you really tired?"

"So you think you know me pretty well now huh?"

"Cait, I was an operative for six years you know. I think I can read the face of a person who is trying to fool everyone into believing she's ok." St. John then pulled into a parking lot turning around to drive in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Cait asked confused.

"I'm taking you to dinner."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Dom waited at the hangar determined that String was not going to avoid him this time. He had wanted to talk to him but knowing this String was being elusive. Driving up to the hangar String saw that Dom was there. He debated going in. He thought better of it since he knew Dom was aware he had avoided him. Deciding he had put it off long enough he went inside.

"Did you think you could avoid me forever?" The look on Dom's face said that he was not in the mood to joke around.

"Let's get this over Dom, I have places to be."

"Is that a fact, well I know one place you won't be going and that is home to Cait."

String buried his face in his hands. "What did she tell you?"

"That she thinks you don't want to be married to her and don't know how to tell her."

"And"

"And that you haven't been coming home and when you do you avoid her and I mean in every way avoid her. When are you gonna tell her what's really eatin you or are you going to let her go on thinking it's her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Dom."

"Oh yes you do, I know you String and I also know what date is coming up. Remember I have been through this with you before." Dom walked over to the calendar and pointed at August eighteenth. "In two days it will mark two years that she died."

String started to leave the office. "Where do you think you're going young man? I'm not finished with you yet."

"Well I am." String said as he headed for his car Dom following right behind.

"Keep it up String and you will hurt her. This isn't fair to her you know. Gabrielle is gone; Cait is here right in front of you.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

St. John took Cait to a little French restaurant that he liked. He had spent a lot of time in France on assignments and developed a love for French cooking. It was a very inviting place and Cait began to relax which is what St. John was going for.

"Still not talking?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'll talk about anything you want."

"Ok, I want to know more about St. John Hawke."

This is not what St. John was looking for. Cait was smart and she had just turned the tables on him. This was one of the reasons he knew she was good for String. She was too sharp to let him get away with anything. "Ok so what do you want to know about me?"

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Wow you don't hold back, do you? I have loved a few women but never really been "in love." St. John let his mind wander back three years ago in France. He was sitting in a restaurant much like where they were now. "There was this one girl who came the closest to roping me in."

"Roping you in huh. That may be you're problem right there."

"You know what I mean, leading the kind of life I was leading was not ideal for a long-term relationship."

"So what happened with… , what was her name?"

"Kimmy"

"Kimmy, what happened with her?"

"She was an American; I met her at a restaurant. She was waiting tables. The first time I saw her I thought I needed to.., well let's skip that part. I just knew she was someone I wanted to be with."

"'So did you ask her out?"

"Not the first time I saw her. I went back every night that week. One night I went right before they were closing. I waited outside and offered to walk her home. I was surprised she trusted me and said yes. Instead of finding out more about her I ended up lecturing her all the way there for letting a total stranger walk her home."

Cait was really enjoying listening to St. John share his story. She was hanging on to every word. "So what happened when you got to her place?"

"We talked for about a half hour outside her door. She asked me to come in." St. John paused.

"Well don't leave me hanging."

"I said no. It was the first time that I tuned an attractive woman down. That's when I knew she was someone I could fall for. I kissed her goodnight and asked if I could take her out some time. I wanted to do it right. We dated and stayed together for about a month."

"What happened after that?"

"It got to the point where I needed to tell her the truth about what I did or leave."

Cait looked as if she were going to cry, "You left her? That's so sad "she said lightly smacking his arm.

"You're such a hopeless romantic. Not everyone ends up with the fairytale ending like you."

Cait darted her eyes down at the food that was just delivered to their table. "Looks good, let's eat."

St. John thought to himself. "She's worse than him when it comes to hiding her feelings. Looks like I'm not going to get anything out of her tonight."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String pulled up to the house. It was dark. He knew she wouldn't be in bed this early. He pulled out his cell phone to call her. It went straight to vm. He was starting to get concerned so he dialed St. John. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Cait is would you."

"She's with me. She needed a ride back to the house but instead I kidnapped her and took her to dinner. Want to join us?"

"No, just tell her I'm going to stay at the cabin tonight. I have some work to finish there."

Cait was wishing St. John would drive faster. It was all she could do not to cry in front of him. She tried letting on that she was ok with String going to the cabin. They had finished their dinner without mentioning the call from String. She was dreading spending another night without Him.

The next day Cait arrived at the hanger to find Dom working. "Morning Cait, where's String?"

"I don't know Dom, he stayed at the cabin again last night."

"Damn it, that boy, I'm going to kick his butt. Cait come in the office, I need to talk to you."

Cait was getting afraid of what Dom was going to tell her. She bit her lower lip nervously as she followed him to the office.

"Have a seat kid, I think you have a right to know what's eatin String." Dom poured himself a cup of coffee trying to think of the words to say. "Has String ever told you anything about Gabriella?"

"Most of what I know you told me. I know he was in love with her and how she died. Why?"

"Tomorrow marks two years since her death."

Cait didn't speak. She was having a hard time sorting through what Dom had just said. String was pulling away from her because he was still mourning the loss of Gabriella. "So are you telling me that he is still in love with her?"

"No, I don't think even he knows what he feels. He did the same thing last years. Remember when he disappeared for days and no one knew where he was?"

"You mean that was because of Gabriella?"

"Yeah, it was. I thought this year would be different?"

"You mean because he is married to me?"

"Cait I know this is just a phase he is going through. You know he has a hard time letting things go."

"Dom I need to leave for a while if you don't mind. I will be back in a few hours."

"Sure go ahead sweetheart. Where are you going?"

"To the cabin. I need to hear this from him."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait landed on the dock. String looked out the window rolling his eyes. Thinking to himself, "not now Cait, I really don't want to do this now."

Cait walked with a determined gait up to the cabin. Opening the door she found him sitting there with a bottle of wine in front of the fireplace. She walked over sitting in the chair opposite him. Neither one spoke waiting to see who would speak up first.

"Since you're not going to talk to me I guess I'll say what I came to say."

String felt badly for hurting her but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Fine then, I spoke with Dom. I know why you have spent time alone. I get that you're hurt String and that you lost someone you loved in a horrible way. But what I don't understand is why you married me if you never got over her. I can't compete with this. I don't know how and if I even want to. What you're doing is not healthy for you or for me. As much as I love you I won't settle for less. I almost made that mistake with Tom. If you are second guessing our marriage then have the courage to say it to my face instead of hiding away."

String could see that she was trying to be brave. He knew it was taking all she had not to fall apart in front of him. One more time he had broken her heart again. Setting his wine glass down he stood up facing the fire-place.

"I do love you, I hope you know that. I need some time alone, just give me another day."

Cait didn't answer him. He turned around when he heard the click of the cabin door shutting. He stood thinking what his next move should be. He took quick steps for the door. Opening it he saw the jet ranger taking off from the docks. Suddenly finding himself alone he realized how much he ached to have her there. Why did he always have to sabotage his happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Note:HLH is a Heavy Lift Helicopter

Chapter 3: Love Is An Emotion Commitment Is A Choice

Walking into her home Cait laid her keys down and went into the kitchen. She poured herself an iced tea from the pitcher she kept in the refrigerator. She looked around the house, it felt empty. There was a time that the silence didn't bother her. That had changed when she married String. Even though it had only been two months she felt as if he had always been a part of her life. Thinking over his last words to her, "I do love you, I hope you know that. I need some time alone, just give me another day." Should she give him another day? He was the most honest man she knew. He never said anything that wasn't the truth or that he didn't mean. She knew he had problems with his emotions and had a hard time letting go of things. Walking into the bedroom she began getting ready for bed. An hour later she was staring at the ceiling. Thinking over more of the advice her mom had given her. "Marriage is more about commitment than love. Love is an emotion that changes with your circumstances; commitment is a choice and takes work." She had heard her mom say this many times throughout her parent's marriage.

Cait closed her eyes, giving into sleep she decided String was worth the work.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String wasn't planning on being at work today but Dom had called him last night after Cait had left. He needed him and St. John for a job he agreed to do in Alaska. It was a large contract. A mining company in a remote part of Alaska was having a hard time finding qualified pilots to fly in heavy equipment to their work site. Most contractors they had contacted did not want to take on the risky assignment. After several calls they had been referred to Santini Air. Dom was glad to get the work. Things were slow this week and the payout on this contract was too good to pass up. Besides, he had a reputation of being able to complete jobs other pilots wouldn't touch.

"Dom, what's this job all about?" String asked as he poured his coffee.

"Well as I was just tellin St. John, I got a call from a guy named Ty Fields. He works for Timken's Mining Company in Alaska. Seems they need to haul some heavy equipment to a work site that is tricky navigating in to. It's also a pretty remote place called Barrow. They have rented two HLH from a company in Alaska. The problem is it's their busy season there and pilots are in short demand. And the best part is if we leave today and can complete the job in three days the payout is seventy-five thousand. Not bad for a few days work huh?"

"I'm in." St. John said gulping down his coffee. "Hell, we haven't had anything exciting happen since our fight at the bar. I'm getting a little bored."

"That's my, boy." Dom said slapping St. John on the back. "String, you're awful quiet, what do you say?"

String knew he needed to talk to Cait first. He did not want to leave things the way they were between them. "Where's Cait this morning?"

"Yeah, about that. If you came home to her the way it ought to be you would know. You just missed her. She has a charter to fly in and out of New York this morning. She won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I told her I was ok with her passing on this one but she said she could use the time away. I figured she called and told you."

"No, she didn't." String said as he got up for another cup of coffee. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you two are packed."

String was at the house packing enough for the trip. He wanted to talk to Cait before he left. The company was flying them by jet in an hour. Her cell phone was going into voice mail. She was still in the air. He decided he would try again later. He did not want to leave a message. What he had to say couldn't be done in a voice message. He was now regretting staying away last night. He had done a lot of thinking after she left. Why was he holding on to mourning the loss of Gabriella? It really was a simple choice to move on and live his life. He came to the conclusion that he was not holding on to Gabriella as everyone thought. He was holding on to the guilt. He had a hard time forgiving himself. The "what if's" drove him crazy. He realized he had done the same thing with St. John and his parents. Indulging in this kind of thinking before affected his life in a negative way. But now he was not alone, his self-destructive ways were affecting Cait as well. He needed to fix this and fast.

AVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAV

Soon the three of them were on their way. Timken's did not spare any expense flying them in style in an executive jet. The food they were served was good as well.

"Boy, I don't know about you two but I could get used to this kind of treatment. I wish the studios would treat us this good." Dom said as he gulped down his fourth smoked salmon sandwich."

"Yeah, well maybe it's more like we're Hansel and Gretel and there's a reason they want to feed us this well?" String said winking at St. John.

"Ah, you're always thinkin there's a motive behind people's good intentions String."

"Did you ever get hold of Cait?" St. John asked. He was reluctant to ask how things were going between them. Cait had not shared anymore with him since they went to dinner together.

"No, I'll try again when we land."

"You had better do it before we head out to Barrow. It's about as remote a place as you can get and I'm sure our cell phones won't be working there." Dom said concerned. He was feeling bad that he took String away before the two of them could talk. He had a bad feeling about it.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait landed the jet and waited as her passengers exited the plane. Reaching up in the overhead she retrieved her carry-on bag. It was early, if she hurried to her hotel she might be able to get some shopping in. She needed to be back at the plane tomorrow at nine am. Normally she would be ecstatic to be in New York, the shoe capital of the world. But with the way she had left without seeing or talking to String she was having a hard time enjoying herself. She headed out to catch a cab.

Having gone to her hotel and changed Cait set out. Her first stop was at an English style Tea Room. She popped in taking a seat. After an assortment of tea sandwiches and tea cakes she decided to do some walking. Doing a bit of window shopping she found herself in front of a boutique that sold sexy lingerie. She started to move on but she couldn't resist going in.

Soon she had several provocative under things in the dressing room. She stood in front of the mirror. She knew exactly which ones String would like and what his reaction to each would be. That thought made her giggle out loud. Her laugh was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach had butterflies, it was String.

"Hi, I was just thinking about you." She said softly into the phone.

"You were, what were you thinking?"

"Just how much I miss you."

"Cait, I don't have much time to talk, I'm in Alaska. Dom and St. John are with me …"

"Alaska!" Cait's heart fell. She did not like the sound of where this was going.

"Dom took on a job hauling heavy equipment to a mining camp. We had to be here today. We should be back in four days."

"Four days is a long time to me since I haven't seen much of you lately." Cait looked down at the lingerie she was hoping to model for him when she returned home.

"I know, I miss you and there's a lot I want to say to you but I don't have time."

"Can you call me later tonight?"

"I don't think so. We are headed to a remote part of Alaska. We won't be able to call out. I sent you the details so you'll know where we are and who we're working for. I got to go. I love you."

"I love you too." Cait hung up the phone looking into the mirror. She couldn't help think that he took this job just to avoid her some more. And what was it he wanted to tell her. Now her butterflies had turned to a sinking feeling.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait landed the jet at Van Nuys and taxied the plane to the Santini hangar. As she was walking to the hangar Michael drove up. "The guys are gone Michael. They won't be back for another three days."

"I know Cait, I'm here to see you. Can we talk in here?" He said as he led her to the office. "I need you to take a mission for me. It involves Airwolf."

"I don't know about this Michael, I have never taken the Lady on my own before. I think we should let String know first."

"I tried contacting him. Even I can't get a call through to where they are. Cait if this wasn't important I wouldn't be asking. I'm risking my life as it is coming to you without going through Hawke first."

"Ah, about that Michael. I don't know how everyone got the impression that since I married String I, A: no longer can take on missions and, B: need to ask his permission when I do."

"Point taken Cait, but let me also point out that, A: if anything happens to you he will kill me. And, B: when you have someone of Hawke's caliber working for you, you don't do anything to piss him off."

"So are you going to send me or not." Cait said her hands set firmly on her hips temper now flaring. Besides she was getting a little sick of playing office assistant lately.

"Yes, I am asking you to go." Michael said as he handed her a flash drive. Here is all the information you will need. Remember Harkins?

"You mean the man who designed the plane with stealth capabilities?"

"Yes, the one that we couldn't find after you went in to rescue Hawke. We finally located him. He's in Columbia working with a powerful drug cartel there."

"All he has is the design, without a plane what does he have that the cartel can use?"

"These cartels are powerful; they not only have the police and some military on their payroll but several large companies as well. One of the companies manufactures planes. So you see this is serious. There is no telling what this cartel can do with a stealth capable plane in a country we have no control over."

"When do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"I need to take care of some business here first. Give me today and I will head out tomorrow morning."

"Fair enough. Everything you need to know is on the flash drive. There is a DEA agent already there who has Harkins under surveillance. Once he is in custody you're to bring Harkins back to me directly. The agent will escort Harkins with you."

"Ok, I got it. Just a simple pick up and deliver."

'Seriously Cait, I want you to be careful. These guys are bad news; they don't care if you're a woman or a child. They think nothing of taking a life."

"I know, I'll be careful. Besides, I don't want to be the reason String kills you."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Burundanga is a drug obtained from a species of tree widespread in Colombia and is used by thieves to get their victims to hand over their valuables. The main effect after a 'normal' dose is the loss of will, even though you remain conscious. The drug and its effects are real.

Chapter 4: Against Her Will

Up at the cabin it could get cold in the winter but the cold in Barrow was more than three guys from California could take. They had only been here a day and already they were ready to leave. Besides the cold the only thing to do there was drink at the only bar around for fifty miles. They had already made the first day's trip to the mining site. String and St. John were already familiar with HLH's since they used them in the military. It took some getting used to the ones they were flying but in no time they were done with the first haul and sitting in the bar planning how they would tackle the next haul tomorrow.

"I gotta hand it to you boys; you did a hell of a job out there. Fields said that was one of the smoothest hauls ever done for them, and without an accident."

"Well don't get to comfortable here Dom, I don't know about String but this place is not somewhere I want to spend my time. And if you haven't noticed there aren't any women around. I would like to know how the men stay warm around here."

"The old-fashioned way, with blankets and a good bottle of whiskey." Dom said with a hardy laugh.

"Dom, I used to listen to you and dad when I was younger when you didn't know I was around. When you both were in Nam that's not how you kept warm."

For the first time that day String let a smile escape his lips. Cait was good at getting zingers in on Dom but St. John was becoming a worthy opponent. He had a hard time all day keeping her off his mind. The job they were doing took a lot of concentration. One mistake could cost hundreds of thousands of dollars not to mention someone their life. He missed her so much it actually hurt his heart. He wished she was there to help keep him warm at night. He liked the feel of her in his bed. He felt safe. Not safe from danger but safe from life it's self. He imagined the feel of her warm breath on the back of his neck when she snuggled to him. He liked waking up to find her getting dressed in the mornings. He loved her rituals like the way she brushed her hair. His favorite mornings were the ones where she was meeting with the studio or Dom's lawyers. Those were the days she wore a dress or skirt with stockings. He particularly liked watching her put them on. Although he had to admit taking them off was even more enjoyable. He couldn't wait for the next two days to be over. He vowed that when this was over they were never going to spend another night apart unless they had to.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVV

Cait reached the lair. Getting out of the jeep slowly as she contemplated what she was about to do. She had never taken the lady out without Dom or String being in on the mission with her. She had flown alone many times but not without one of them backing her up. She knew String was not going to be happy with her. She was already nervous wondering what he wanted to talk with her about. She had no idea what conclusions he had come to from the days he spent alone sorting things out. Walking into the dimly lit cave she came face to face with the lady. "Just you and me girl" She said as she started her pre flight check. Soon she was lifting her out of the lair with expert precision. Pressing turbo's she was on her way.

Looking at her screen Cait confirmed she was at the correct coördinates and with a light touch sat the lady down. She quickly changed into camouflaged pants and shirt. Carefully she checked her weapon. Her instructions were to wait for her contact at this location. To safeguard that the contact was who he said he was, the code words he was to use were "Priority Six". For safety she decided to stay inside Airwolf leaving the door open for air since it was extremely hot. It didn't take long until she heard someone approaching from the thick forest she was nearby. Quickly taking the safety off her gun she closed the door and waited. Cautiously walking into view was a man with camouflage on and his face painted black. He approached her with just as much apprehension as she had. He was now standing next to Airwolf placing his gun over his head to show he did not intend to use it. Opening the door slightly with her gun drawn she asked for the pass words. "Identify yourself please."

"Priority Six" was his reply.

Cait opened the door and jumped down. Turning she came face to face with Tom.

Tom was at a loss for words. His mind could not comprehend that Cait was not only here in Columbia but that she was his contact. Not to mention she was flying a highly sophisticated Helicopter that he had never seen the likes of before. "Cait?"

It was hard to tell who was more surprised. Cait was trying to think of a way to explain this without giving too much away but that was hard to do with a big black battleship sitting right behind her that she had just jumped out of. "Tom, I can explain."

"I hope you can Cait, I hope you can. I mean, **who are you**? I thought I knew you and here you are right in front of me, the contact I was supposed to meet from the Firm no less."

"Tom, we don't have time for this. I told you I was doing some flying for a government agency, I just didn't tell you the details."

"Flying, are you kidding me?" He said pointing to Airwolf. "Not telling me all the truth is still a lie. If we would have been married when were you planning on telling me? On our tenth anniversary maybe?"

"Look, I came here to do a job and getting you and Harkins out safely is all I care about now."

"Oh this is rich, you're going to get **me **out safely? From the looks of things I should be the one taking care of you. That's some guy you married, letting you get involved in this kind of dangerous work. Or does he even know what you do?"

Cait understood that this had to be a lot for Tom to digest but enough was enough. "That's enough Tom. You need to fill me in on Harkins whereabouts."

Tom walked away far enough that he could think things through without Cait standing next to him. Deciding that he needed his space to process everything she reached in and retrieved a bottle of water. Sitting down on a nearby log she conserved her energy for the task ahead. While Tom was rethinking his past relationship with her she was questioning just how well she knew him. As much as String worried about her safety he never doubted her abilities. She had rescued him several times and he trusted her with his life. What was Tom thinking that the Firm just let anybody fly missions for them? After several minutes had passed Cait decided he had enough time to think, they needed to get moving. She did not trust the area they were in. As she was walking toward him she heard others approaching. Before she could draw her weapon they were surrounded.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAV

It was morning, String along with Dom and St. John were preparing to leave the cabin they were staying in to fly to where they were picking up their next load to deliver. He had not slept well and was hoping it would not affect his judgment.

"What do you say we get a good breakfast before we head out?" Dom said as he finished putting on his coat and big fury hat.

St. John standing staring at his hat replied. "Yeah I want breakfast but I'm not going anywhere with you wearing that hat."

"What's the matter with my hat? The guy at the supply store said it was what everyone wore here."

"Yeah Dom, I think that's what they tell all the gullible new guys that come here."St. John said trying to hide his laughter.

String just shook his head as they headed out the door.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

They finally arrived at the helicopters. Each doing their own pre flight checks. Neither one trusting anyone else. Dom had always taught them that they should always do their own and if they had someone else do it, make sure that person was someone you trusted with your life. Seeing that everything was in order they took off to pick up the first load of mining equipment. When they landed Dom jumped out to talk to the foreman that was standing by the large crates that they were to deliver. He then went over to the first crate that St. John was to take. Inspecting the crate and the bands that were around it to see if they were secure he then signaled St. John to lower the cables. Several men then secured the cables to the crate and gave the signal to pull up. The crate was about eight feet off the ground when one of the cables broke away sending the crate crashing down. String held his breath as he watched St. John expertly gain control of the helicopter. Relieved that he was ok he looked to where Dom had been standing. He was laying on the ground with some men standing around him. String quickly jumped out of his HLH.

"Dom, Dom, you ok" String yelled as he ran. Kneeling down beside him he could see he had a big gash in his head and was unconscious. By this time St. John was by his side.

"How bad is it?" St. John said as he nervously watched.

The foreman came rushing over. "I called a squad. They will be here soon."

Later that afternoon String and St. John were by Dom's bed in the hospital.

"I don't see why I need to stay here. It's just a cut is all." Dom was complaining to them.

"Dom if it were me or St. John laying there you would do everything in your power to keep us there. The doctor said it wasn't serious but you're done working here. You have a mild concussion and they want to send you home."

"What, and leave you two here alone to do the work. No, no sir it aint gonna happen."

"Well you have no choice. The guy from the mining company told us its company policy. It has to do with liability and insurance." String said as he helped him with the lunch tray they had just delivered. "They are flying you home tomorrow morning."

Seeing that Dom was ok and settled in they both left to return to the job. Both were quiet on the drive back.

St. John broke the silence. "Were you as scared as I was?"

"Yeah, I thought we lost him for sure. I don't know what I'd do without him."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Cait was standing on a small wooden stool looking out the window of the building they were locked in.

"I don't know what you think you're going to see that's any different from the last time you looked. I told you this is the place I have had under surveillance."

"I'm counting the guards and seeing when they change shifts."

Tom now felt stupid. Why hadn't he thought of that? He was seeing Cait in a whole new way. When they took them by gunpoint and marched them here he thought she would be whimpering and holding on to him. Instead she remained strong and defiant which was good because you did not want to show these guys weakness.

"I'm sorry we got caught"

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If I hadn't been sulking over you being here we would have been long gone from there."

"What's done is done. We need to find a way out of here. How much fire power do they have for defense?"

"I have seen five or six military helicopters that are heavily loaded. They are never here at the same time unless drugs are being taken in or out."

"Do all the guards stay here when the drugs leave the compound?"

"Now that you mention it most of the guards leave with the shipment. That's when the least amount of men are here."

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked. A rather tall handsome man came in with his men right behind him. He appeared well dressed.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting. I understand you have brought your powerful helicopter here to take Mr. Harkins back to the United States. I don't think I can let you do that."

Cait didn't ask how he knew why she was here. Standing behind him was Harkins.

"That's her Santos, that's the one that took the plane from me."

Santos began to laugh. "You are such a sorry excuse of a man. You readily admit you let a woman overpower you? If I did not need you to build your plane I would have no use for you here."

Walking over to Tom, Santos landed a solid punch to his gut dropping him to the ground. Cait rushing to his side hoping to stop the beating but Santos men held her back.

"You are scum. I know you are DEA. Do you know what we do with DEA men? We make examples out of them. But for now until I decide how I can best use the two of you, I will let you live,"

Santos and his men left as Cait helped Tom up to one of the dirty cots in the room.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll live. I've had worse."

Sitting in silence for several minutes Tom finally ask what was on his mind.

"Cait, what was Harkins talking about when he said you took his plane from him?"

Cait thought she might as well tell him everything. "Three weeks before our wedding Dom and St. John came to me asking for help. String was being held by a group of drug dealers in Mexico. He went to retrieve the plane that Harkins had designed. I flew the helicopter you saw me in to rescue him. Harkins was going to leave with the plane. I chased him down and took the plane back to the firm."

Tom thought for a awhile. "That was when I was on border patrol and hadn't spoken to you for two days. So you just took off playing spy and returned acting like nothing happened,"

"I really did hate lying to you. I never wanted to start our marriage off like that. I was going to tell you when I thought the time was right."

"Damn it Cait, do you know how bad it hurt to walk away from you only to find out you married him at our wedding?"

"For what it's worth Tom, I really did love you."

"You just weren't in love with me?"

"No, I wasn't, and I'm truly sorry I let it go that far."

"Well like you said, right now we need to figure out how to get out of this mess. I suggest we get some sleep."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Arriving home Dom tried to find Cait. She had not answered her phone and was not at the hangar. He was beginning to worry. The last thing String said to him was make sure Cait's ok. He knew she would not leave the hangar unattended. He checked the schedule and saw she had nothing on it for today. Sensing something was not right he called Michael.

"Dom, I thought you were not due back for another two days?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I didn't call to chit chat. Have you seen Cait?"

Michael's silence caused Dom to draw in his breath holding it until Michael answered him.

"Are you at the hangar?"

"Yes"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Michael said as he hung up on Dom.

Dom paced the floor. He was angry that Michael left him hanging like that, not knowing if Cait was alright or not. Soon the white limo pulled up and Dom went out to meet him.

"You better tell me she's ok and fast."

"Dom we need to talk in here."

As they walked into the hangar Michael spoke "Cait is in Columbia."

"What the hell is she doing there?"

"I sent her there to meet a DEA agent. The agent has been tracking Harkins."

"You mean that sissy guy that designed that plane we went after?"

"Yes, that Harkins. Our agent was to pick him up and Cait was to escort them out of the country."

"Ok, then when will she be back?" Dom didn't like the look that was on Michael's face.

"We think Cait and the agent were captured."

Dom having to take a seat held his head in his hands burying his face. "Oh God help us."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Cait and Tom were awakened the next morning as Santos men came for them. They were surprised that they were not being forceful with them. They were escorted to a small house on the compound. Cait thought how out-of-place it was here. It had flowers planted around it with a small garden growing vegetables and herbs. Inside was immaculate. It was filled with the finer things in life. There were several valuable paintings hanging on the walls. It was obvious that drugs earned Santos a lavish life style off the misery of others. Cait despised men like him.

"Please come in and join me for a civilized breakfast." Santos said extending his arm to an elaborate spread of food on the table.

Cait would have rather starved to death then to sit down and eat with him but this was not the time to show her contempt. She needed to keep up her strength and it had been twenty-four hours since she had last eaten. Before she could sit Santos had pulled her chair out for her. Sitting there at the breakfast table with him was like dining with the devil himself.

Tom and Cait looked at each other both thinking the same thing. "If you are both wondering if the food is safe I assure you it is. If I wanted you dead you would be by now. If I kill you I may never find out what I need to know about your helicopter."

Cait was waiting for him to bring up Airwolf. She knew that would be part of his plans for them. What she didn't know was how he would force her to cooperate. Last night she already thought it through. If they threatened her with Tom she would give them what they wanted. She would do whatever it took to keep him alive.

It was beginning to annoy Santos that Cait wasn't offering any information. He thought at least she would be bargaining for her life, Instead she just remained silent.

Looking to Cait he asked."Who do you work for?" Cait just kept eating without looking his way. "Ok if you prefer to keep quiet we can do this another way. Signaling his men two of them grabbed Cait while the other two held a gun on Tom. "Let her go Santos, she can't do anything for you." Tom shouted but it fell on deaf ears.

The men took Cait to another table across the room and held her down on it. Taking a small rubber tube they tied off her arm. Holding her arm still one of the men prepared a syringe. Cait was fighting but they were too strong as she was unable to move.

"What are you giving her" Tom demanded.

"Burundanga, being a DEA agent you should be familiar with it."

Tom was familiar with it. He became sick to his stomach. This was a drug that was widely used in Columbia. Thieves used it to spike the tourist food or drink. The victim remains conscious the whole time they are under the influence but lose their own will. People on this drug will hand over their valuables without a fight. Doing whatever they are told. Tom was particularly scared because it was also used as a date rape drug.

"No don't. Let me go." Cait pleaded with the men. The man stuck the needle in her arm as Cait struggled to keep control of her own will. In a few seconds she lost the battle.

"Cait, do you hear me" Santos asked as he leaned down to her ear.

"Yes" she responded without any emotion of her own.

"Now will you tell me everything about your helicopter?"

"Yes, I will tell you everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Reunion

Michael had a plane waiting to take Dom to Alaska. He was dreading telling String that Cait was being held in Columbia. Michael would have gone and faced String with him but thought he could do better monitoring the situation from his office.

Dom was deep in thought. Maybe String was right maybe he did lose everyone he loved. But logic told him that they were all involved in dangerous work and something bad was bound to happen sooner than later. Soon he was landing in Barrows. He exited the plane and found a car and driver waiting for him that Michael had arranged to drive him to where they had stayed. He thought to call him from here first but decided this needed to be done face to face.

The car pulled up to the site. String was waiting by his helicopter. He glanced over to see Dom walking toward him.

"Damn it Dom, what are you doing here. You should be home resting. String became concerned when Dom didn't come back with his quick wit. "Dom, what's wrong? Is Cait ok?"

"String where's St. John? We need to leave."

"Leave, we have one more haul to do."

St. John came running over to them when he spotted Dom. Before he could comment Dom raised his hand to silence him. "Cait's in trouble."

Strings knees became weak as a sick wave came over him. "What kind of trouble?"

"String I need you to stay calm."

"Just tell me Dom, now!"

"Michael sent her to Columbia to escort a DEA agent and that guy Harkins back to the States. He received a report yesterday that she and the agent were captured."

String turned to find anything he could punch. Not finding anything he knelt pounding his fist on the ground. "This can't happen, not to her"

Dom and St. John knew there was nothing they could say to comfort him. St John deciding that String had taken enough time to get over the shock knelt and put his hand on his shoulder. "String I know this looks bad but we need to keep it together. We need to leave now and go get her."

String looked up wiping the tears from his eyes. "I know."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was staring at the ceiling. It was dark and she could not remember much of what happened. She sat up slowly. Tom was at her side.

"How do you feel?" Tom said as he sat on the cot beside her.

"I don't know. I think I know you but I don't remember your name."

"Tom, remember? You're safe with me."

"My head hurts and I don't know how I got here."

"Just take it easy. You were drugged. The side effects of the drug are temporary loss of memory. You just need to sleep it off."

Cait looked at Tom as if she were concentrating on his face. "I do know you, I think we are married."

Tom smiled; he wished that was the case. "No, you are married to String, remember?"

"No, but the name sounds familiar. I'm so sleepy."

Tom pushed her back down putting a blanket over her. "Just sleep. It will be ok."

Tom walked over to the window looking out. He was still thinking about everything Cait had told Santos yesterday while she was drugged. He was angry with her for keeping this from him but he was also in awe of her at the same time. It was an amazing story. She had reveled past missions she had been on. He kept thinking about her rescuing String and Dom from Horns compound. That had to take a tremendous amount of courage. Hearing her repeat the events made him realize just how much she loved this man. Now, he only hoped that she would get out of this alive so she could go back to him and her life in California where she belonged.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVA

Michael was picking himself up off the floor. His lip was bleeding. He was expecting the blow to his face

"How could you send her out on her own Michael? Answer me." String said as he pinned him up against the wall.

Michael was looking around Hawke as he motioned for the security guards to leave that had come running into his office.

"I know you're angry Hawke but now we need to put this aside. If you want to kill me later I will gladly let you. Now can I fill you in on what I know?"

String let him go as St. John put his arm on his shoulder leading him to take a seat.

"So what intelligence have you received since Dom left?" St. John decided he needed to take charge of the situation.

"The only thing I know is she did not report in when she should have and neither did the DEA agent. If there is a positive in all this, I found out the DEA agent she was meeting was Tom."

String looked up surprised. Normally he would be upset that Cait was with the man she almost married twice, but he was a little relieved. He knew Tom would do whatever he could to keep Cait safe until they could get there.

"How soon can you get us there?" String asked Michael.

"I have a plane waiting and a trusted guide in Columbia that will take you to the coördinates that I gave Cait. The guide told me that Airwolf was still there as of last night. We can't be sure if that's the case today."

"It has to be, Dom said. Cait's the only one that can fly her and she would never do that unless they….." Dom looked at String and saw the despair. He regretted voicing what he was thinking. "Aw, I know our Cait. She can handle herself."

In less than an hour the three men were dressed in camouflage and on their way to Columbia. Each one was checking their weapons. Not so much because they needed checking but because it kept their minds off of Cait's fate in the hands of this merciless drug cartel.

St. John was the first to break the silence. "I don't like the idea of us trusting this guide. I know Michael said he trusts him but I don't like working with someone I don't know."

"I agree" String said looking up from his gun. "Someone tipped the cartel off about Tom. I don't think it was a coincidence that he was with Cait when they just happened upon them. We have no choice but to trust this guy. Who else do we have?"

"I can't help thinking this is like the situation you were in String." St. John replied. "They kept you alive because they were interested in Airwolf. You know these guys want her and they know by now that Cait is the only one that can fly her."

"Yeah but I know Cait. If they threaten to kill Tom she will give them what they want. If I were them, I would be thinking of how to use Cait and the lady to run drugs. That's not something she would do without a lot of persuasion. So we know they will keep Tom alive, if not Cait wouldn't coöperate."

"Strings got a point there." Dom returned. "You don't know her as well as we do Sinj, it would take a lot to make her do something she thought would hurt others."

"Oh, I think I know her well enough after I saw her take down Harkins and fly that plane out of Mexico."

All three started to chuckle at the thought of how she took Harkins down with her knee then kicking him out-of-the-way of the plane. String thought to himself how proud he was of her. He so wanted to tell her that now. "Hang in there baby, we're on our way."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Cait was up and walking around with Tom's help. She was getting her memory back. "What all did I tell them?"

Tom wanted to spare her but he realized that she was not his ex- fiancé that he needed to protect. She was a trained agent that he could rely on to help get them out of this. "You told him everything including Airwolf's capabilities."

Cait dropped to her cot. "Oh God, what have I done."

"I'm not going to let you blame yourself for this Cait. The drug they gave you is very powerful. You had no control over your will. It is way more effective then Sodium Pentothal. I've heard of them slipping it to government officials here and then make a phone call telling them to commit suicide. Several were successful. It's what they use not just to get information but to get you to do what they want."

"Michael has to know that we're being held and contacted String. He will be on his way soon."

"Are you saying that he didn't know you took this mission?"

"Yeah, kind of"

"Kind of is not an answer. Either he did or didn't."

"Ok he didn't. I know I shouldn't have come without back up but I did."

"Well at least I have more respect for the guy. I was under the impression he knew you were here."

"He would have never let me come alone but he would have done the same thing if he were the one Michael approached."

"So do I detect some problems in the marriage?" Tom said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Nothing we can't work out." Cait said as she started walking around the room to work the remaining traces of the drug out of her system.

Tom heard someone approach. "I think they're coming for us again."

The door opened as three of Santos men entered the room. This time they took Cait by herself. Tom tried to stop them and was rewarded with a beating. He laid in the floor watching them drag Cait away.

Cait was back at Santos's home "I hope you are well today Mrs. Hawke." Santos said smiling.

Cait realized she had said more under the drug then about Airwolf. Of course she thought. Santos would want to know exactly who he was dealing with.

"Ok, so you know who I am. I'm not impressed." Cait said with a sneer.

Santos laughed a hardy laugh as his men joined in. "I like you. Even hardened men that are brought before me tremble in their boots begging for their life. If my men had half the guts you have I would be invincible."

"Then you must know I don't care what you think of me. Just tell me what you plan on doing with us."

Santos again had a breakfast prepared for them to eat while they discussed his plans for her and Airwolf. Again she decided that she needed to eat. It bothered her that Tom was going hungry but she knew she needed to keep her strength up. She thought back to Horn and how she had to stay strong. She could do it again if she had to. Just then Harkins walked in.

"So have you told her what we have in mind?" He said as he helped himself to a plate. Cait could tell that Harkins was someone who Santos tolerated. If he did not need him to build another plane his body would have been found in a ditch a long time ago.

"We?" "Let me make this clear Harkins, I do the questioning around here not you. Make that mistake again and you **will** find yourself without a tongue."

Cait couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She didn't know who she detested the most, Santos or Harkins.

"I will need you to fly Harkins to the plant where I am having his plane built." He said casually as if he were just telling her to do a simple task.

"I don't believe that too many people in Columbia care if he travels around the country, so why don't you tell me what else I will be carrying?" Cait said as she took another bite of eggs.

Santos studied her for a while before responding. She intrigued him. He needed a worthily adversary. Now that he controlled everything he seldom got his hands dirty. He missed having to use his wit and cunning.

"Again you are correct in your observations. You will be taking a shipment of drugs to a town two hundred miles from here. It has a large DEA and Columbian military presence there. That shouldn't be a problem since that helicopter of yours has even better stealth capabilities then Harkins plane. And if you are detected you have weapons that can stop anything the DEA or military has."

Hearing this made Harkins swallow hard. If this helicopter could do this then why would he need his plane? He decided he had better start getting on Santos good side if that was possible.

"And I take it that you will use the same drug on me?"

"Correct again"

"How am I supposed to fly when the drug causes loss of memory?"

"You need to leave that to the doctor. He is the one that administered the drug to you yesterday. He will be going along with you. He knows what dose is needed to keep you under control. You will only suffer memory loss when the drug is wearing off."

Cait thought about what he had just said. "So why not just threaten to kill Tom if I don't cooperate?" She had already guessed the answer but wanted him to confirm it.

"Because it isn't necessary. With this drug I have complete control over you. Who is to say that once you are safe in that machine of yours you won't try a rescue. It is what I would do if I were in your place."

"When do you plan on me leaving?" She asked trying to settle her nerves.

"In a few hours." He said as he motioned his men to take her back .

"Stop, please" she said. Santos nodded to his men to comply. "Can I please have some food for Tom? It doesn't benefit you in any way letting him go hungry."

Normally Santos would have not given the request another thought but for some reason coming from her he gave in nodding toward the table letting her know to take some food.

Picking up as much as she could carry she turned to him, "Thank you." She said softly turning to leave.

Tom was relieved to see her. He looked her over and decided that she had not been harmed. "How did you manage to get me some food?" He asked puzzled.

"I asked." She simply replied. 'They are going to drug me again today. I am to fly Harkins and a shipment of drugs for him.'

"Cait" Tom said as he tried to stand up. "You can't go alone."

"I don't have a choice. He's sending his doctor with me to keep me drugged. Now try and eat something. I'm not the only one that needs to stay strong."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Landing at a small airport that was about twenty miles from the area where Cait had landed the men headed to a jeep that was parked off to the side. The guide approached them. He spoke Spanish and little English which was not a problem since String and St. John both spoke Spanish. The man pointed to the jeep for them to get in and they complied. On the drive there he filled them in on what he knew. He told them he last saw Cait and Tom being led away from a black helicopter. That was all he knew. He was taking them to where he saw it last night. St. John asked him if he had any idea who could have their friends. The guide seemed like a good man. He told them how drugs had affected his country. It was clear that he hated the cartels. There was one man in particular he thought would have their friends, a man named Santos. He would show them the way after they checked on their helicopter.

Pulling up to the spot String got out looking around. "Are you sure this is the place?" String asked as he surveyed the empty spot the man pointed to.

"Yes" the man answered.

Strings fears were about to get the best of him. Cait was flying the lady. What he didn't know was that she was flying her under the influence of a powerful drug. Cocking his head toward the sky String caught the sound of something familiar.

Holding up his hand letting the others know to be quiet. Soon they heard the hum of Airwolf flying overhead. Ducking down low they watched as Cait maneuvered her toward where their guide said Santos's compound was.

"Something's wrong." String said never taking his eyes off Airwolf. "Cait's flying is erratic." His heart was in his throat as he watched the lady descend down. He waited holding his breath as the others were doing, praying they did not hear an explosion. Finally there was no more hum coming from the engine. She must have landed safely.

St. John got back in the jeep. "At least we know she is alive. Let's go."

As they were driving they all kept an eye out for Santos's men. Even though they felt they could trust their guide they were not going to take any chances.

"String, why do you suppose Cait was flyin like that? You and I have flown with her hundreds of times and I never saw her handle a plane or copter like that. It almost looked like she was on some kind of drug." Dom asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

The guide understood what Dom was asking. He offered an explanation to String.

"What's he sayin?" Dom asked.

"He said that in this part of the country they use a drug called Burundanga. He thinks they gave it to Cait."

"Why does he think that?"

St. John spoke up and answered for him. "I know that drug. When used the victim will do whatever is asked of them while they remain conscious. They lose all control of their own will."

"God all mighty" Dom said as he looked at the expression that came across Strings face. He knew what was running through his mind. They needed to get to her before she flew Airwolf again.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait shut Airwolf down and was barely able to step out of her. She had made it to drop Harkins off at the plane manufacturing company and delivered the drugs without a problem other than she could hardly keep control of the lady. The danger was, the person telling her what to do did not understand what it took to fly such an advanced machine. Cait would do what she was told not able to rationalize that Airwolf could only do so much to correct the mistakes she was being forced to make.

The guide left them and the jeep a mile out from the compound. It was late so they decided to get a closer look at the compound and what they were up against. As they hid laying flat to the ground they saw the door open to Santos home. Two men were half dragging Cait as she could barely walk back to the building they had kept her in. All the different scenarios were playing through Strings mind. He prayed to God that Santos had not touched her. It took all he had to stay put and not rush in and get her now.

St. John spoke up. "She'll sleep this off for now. It is a side effect of the drug."

"What other side effects are there?" String asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Depending on the dose she can experience loss of memory which is always temporary. Santos needs her able to fly."

"Yeah, by what I saw today she didn't look so able." String said as he watched them lock the door to where she was being kept.

Watching the compound for about an hour they decided there were too many men to take on. This was not like what they faced in Mexico. These men were well armed and knew how to fight. They decided to go back to the jeep and get some sleep.

The next morning they were back watching the compound. Two guards were escorting Cait to Santos. String pulled out the binoculars. He could see in the window. Cait was taken to a chair where they held her down. He watched as the doctor tied her arm smacking her where he was to inject her. He could see the fear on Cait's face. "Damn them" he said as he gave the binoculars to St. John.

"String we need to get her out of there. Too much of this stuff can be fatal if she doesn't crash Airwolf first."

Pulling Cait from the chair they walked her out to Airwolf. They had the lady well guarded all night. The men noticed that Cait seemed to have no emotion at all. She was changed into her flight suit and began inspecting Airwolf just like she had done many times before. Santos men were loading what looked like large amounts of drugs into Airwolf.

"I think they're going to move out after this load is delivered." String said in a whisper.

St. John gave him a look that was asking why. "Because Santos is smart. He knows someone will be coming after Cait and Airwolf. I think this is the last shipment from here. I also noticed most of the men are preparing to leave."

Dom patted St. John's arm pointing to the north of the building. Sitting unguarded were to military style helicopters and the best part was, they were armed.

"Let's wait until Cait is in the air and the men start to pull out. I get the feeling she's not been using the turbos" String said.

Looking at the building they were keeping Tom in St. John asked. "What about him?"

They decided to move closer to the building Tom was in. None of the guards seemed concerned that he was still in there. St. John surmised that they would probably take him as a backup if they were unable to drug Cait anymore they could always threaten to hurt or kill Tom.

They watched and waited anxiously as the men loaded the drugs. Cat stood motionless as they prepared for her to take off. Dom said a whispered prayer. "Come on God, give us a break." As if his prayer made it to God's ear one of the men yelled over to the two men guarding Tom ordering them to help load up a truck that was carrying belongings from Santos house.

"Thank you God." Dom said looking up as they all headed in unison to the building.

St. John looked through the tiny window and could see Tom looking out the one in front , he was watching Cait. He noticed that Tom was weak. "Tom" he said in a loud whisper. Tom turned to see St. John looking in. He went to the window.

"We're here to get you out."

"Cait, you need to get to Cait. She can't fly the shape she's in." Tom said panicked.

"We know. We have a plan. As soon as they come to get you be ready."

"Who's with you?" He asked sure he knew the answer.

"Dom and String." St. John said as he peered around the corner making sure no one was coming.

As much as he wanted to find a reason to hate String he couldn't. From what he heard Cait say about the missions they had been on he knew he was in very capable hands and so was Cait.

Again God was on their side. Only one guard came for Tom. As soon as the guard unlocked the door he heard a voice behind the building. Forgetting he left Tom on his own he quietly snuck to the back. He was met with a thud to his head. He instantly dropped. St. John made sure no one saw and dragged the man out of sight. String walked to the front and went in. "Tom you ok to travel?"

"Yeah String I can make it. How are we going to get out of here?"

"Follow me, there are two helicopters sitting about fifty yards out to the north of this building."

"Wait you need to know that Cait is flying Airwolf and she is drugged. She doesn't even know she is doing it."

"Yeah, we know." String said as calmly as he could.

Tom grabbed Strings shirt with both hands slamming him into the wall. "How can you be this calm, she could die out there and you're in here saving me."

String normally would have taken any one down that laid their hands on him as Tom had just done. But he realized that Tom was gripped with fear and guilt. Fear that Cait would die and guilt that it would be her and not him. He was feeling the same emotions.

String looked at him with his jaw firmly locked in place. "Because if I'm not calm she could die."

Tom suddenly realizing that he was not being rational let go of String. Putting a hand on Tom's shoulder he asked. "Are you ok?'

"Yeah, let's get out of here.

St. John came to the window. "Move it now, no one is looking."

Both men walked out String pointing a gun at Tom as if he were escorting him. All attention was on Airwolf as Cait lifted her off the ground. The men took off running for the helicopters. They made it in and started them up. It was then that they drew the attention of some of the men. It took several minutes for them to realize it was not one of them that were flying. St. John and Dom were flying one with String and Tom in the other.

"Hold on" String said as he quickly lifted off avoiding gun fire. He looked over to see that Dom and Sinj had made it to a safe distance from the rounds being shot at them. String soon followed.

"I need you to get on the radio and go to the frequencies I give you."

"How are you going to stop Cait? You and St. John are no match for her in Airwolf."

"Just get the frequencies I gave you." Tom did as he was told. Soon String was talking to Michael.

'Michael I need you to patch in to Airwolf. Cait is flying her, shut off the radio to everything but her."

"Doing it now. Ok you should be able to reach her now. Good luck String, bring her home safe."

"I will Michael." String radioed Dom. "I'm patched into her, the doctors connection has been cut. I'm going to try to talk her down. As soon as she's landed we need to move in fast."

"You were right she isn't using turbos. We got her in our sight just ahead."

Cait was flying only thinking of the task ahead. The doctor sitting beside her not having a clue that String now had a clear line of communication that he was unaware of.

"Cait don't speak just listen to what I am saying. If you hear me I need you to veer slightly to your left and then back to your course." String watched praying that she heard him and would comply.

The voice was familiar to her but it was not who she normally took orders from. She did not respond.

"Cait, its String. I need you to do what I ask. Veer off to your left and then back on course if you can hear me." String watched as the sweat ran down from his brow into his eyes. He was afraid to blink not wanting to take his eyes off of her for even the amount of time it would take to do so. He was about to ask her again when Airwolf slightly veered to the left then back on course. String felt a wave of relief come over him. Tom was elated. Dom and St. John were on edge waiting for the next move.

"Good girl. Stay with me now, remember don't speak just listen. I need you to back off your speed slowly until you reach 190 mph." String switched frequencies, Michael, what's her speed now?"

"She is at 210."

"Tell me when she is at 190."

"She's there now."

"Cait stay steady until I tell you to land." String looked for a clear area spotting one ahead he radioed Dom. "Do you see the clearing ahead by the river?"

"We got it; we'll set down and wait." Dom directed St. John to where they were to land.

"Cait, there is a clearing about ten miles ahead by a stream. Veer to the left if you see it."

Cait veered to the left then back on course. The doctor was now getting suspicious of the move. He began looking out his window.

"That's my girl. I need you to land as quickly as you can. No matter what anyone else says you are not to listen to them, only me."

Cait began to descend. The doctor was ordering her to continue to fly. She ignored him looking straight ahead. For some strange reason she trusted the voice that was speaking to her. The ground was coming up fast. Dom and St. John watched as she approached. By now the doctor had pulled a gun pointing it at her demanding she continue to fly not realizing that she could not hear anyone but String.

St. John and Dom were already to Cait with their guns drawn. The doctor panicked, opening the door he started to run. St. John easily caught him. His anger getting the best of him he began punching him showing the same kind of mercy that the doctor had given Cait. Dom was standing outside Airwolf watching Cait. He remembered what St. John said about the memory loss. He didn't know if he should approach her. String landed as St. John was still pounding away at the doctor. As much as String wanted a piece of him he wanted to get to Cait even more. Running to Airwolf he opened her door.

"Cait, are you ok?"

She looked at him as if he wasn't there. His heart sank. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. He was afraid of how she would react. By now St. John had the doctor over to where they all stood, String could not contain himself as if the doctor hadn't had enough String hit a hard blow to his ribs, he was sure he heard one crack. The man fell to the ground in pain. Tom came over and kicked him in his ribs probably breaking another one. The doctor now realizing they had picked the wrong woman to use.

"String, we got incoming. We need to get out of here." Dom shouted.

String lead Cait out of the pilot's seat passing her back to Dom who was already in the engineers seat. Before he did he held her tight. Whispering in her ear "I love you." It was hard to let go but they needed to get out of there. St. John was in the co pilot's seat and Tom was wedged in the back sitting where he could between Cait and Dom. String took off quickly which had Tom grabbing for anything he could to hold on to.

"Dom what do we have."

"You're not going to believe this, two _Grumman F_**-**_14 Tomcat_'s. Where the hell did this guy get American Jets like this?"

"What" Tom said? "You think these cartels don't have American big business in their back pockets. This is why guys like me will always be fighting a losing battle."

String now had more respect for the job Tom did with the DEA. He never thought his job was easy but he understood how frustrating it would be to fight the drug cartels everyday and not even make a dent.

"String, one coming in at four o'clock and one at eleven."

"I see them" String said as he lowered his visor.

"They got a rocket off"

"Give me a sunburst."

"You got it."

Tom's heart was pounding. He couldn't see but he knew a rocket was coming for them. How could they all be so calm? He waited for the impact but instead he heard the sound of the missile hitting the sunburst. Dom was just about to tell String that they got off another one that was coming fast but before he could Cait yelled "Pull up now".

String pulled up as soon as Cait told him to, the missile screaming by them hitting the ground. String turned looking back at Cait he acknowledged her with a wink. He could tell she still had no idea that he was her husband but she was definitely showing signs the drug was wearing off.

"String, he's making a turn to come back."

String headed for the last jet straight on. "You should have quit while you were ahead." As he fired on him with deadly accuracy. "Dom do we have a fix on Santos's convoy?"

"I'm sending you the coordinates now."

String headed to find Santos. It didn't take long that they were upon him. Taking a moment until he made his dive down to finish him off he turned to look at Cait. She was asleep from the effects of the drug. By now the doctor would have probably given her another dose to keep her going. Santos was going to pay with his life for what he did to her.

Descending down like an eagle that is about to pluck an unsuspecting fish from the lake String was on his convoy before they could react. Taking out the truck that carried his precious belongings was his first target. String wanted him to witness the loss. Then one by one he eliminated each vehicle. The last was Santos personal car. His driver was frantically trying to outmaneuver Airwolf. String purposely took his time. Dom recognized that String didn't just want him dead, he wanted him to know he was going to die and have time to think about it. Pressing the button that his thumb had been lightly resting on he said, "This should make your job a lot easier Tom."

Tom looked down on all the wreckage below. All he could think was how long it would have taken the DEA and other drug enforcement to take this much drugs and the slim that sold it off the streets.

"'Let's get Cait home Dom." String said as Dom gave him turbos.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Landing at _Knightsbridge Michael had a medical team ready on the roof to take Cait. String gently lifted her out of Airwolf not handing her over to the waiting doctors. "I'll take her myself Michael."_

_He felt the need to hold her, afraid that if he put her down he could lose her again. Michael nodded letting the medical team know to go on ahead without her._

_ Dom yelled to String, "Sinj and I will take the lady home. We'll be back." Tom jumped out to help String in any way he could walking ahead to open doors. They arrived in the emergency department of the clinic. It wasn't until then that he gave her up to the doctors. One of the nurses named Pam that knew both of them approached him. Mr. Hawke we just need to assess her and we will let you back with her after that. _

_As she started to walk away String stopped her. "Pam, you need to do a rape exam."_

_Patting his arm to let him know she understood, "Sure, I'll let the doctor know."_

_Turning to Tom String could see he had the same thought. He knew Cait would not be able to remember what had happened to her. _

_When Cait was out of sight he let himself break down. Collapsing in a chair his face in his hands, elbows perched on his knees his shoulders shaking from the sobs he was finally able to let go. Tom felt his pain. Not pain as a husband like String but of a friend watching two people he cared for going through hell._

_"Hawke, she will be fine. I don't think I know a stronger person then her. And for what it's worth, she married the right man."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You know What They Say, She Always Get's Her Man

Tom watched as String sat silently waiting for news from the doctor. He knew a storm was raging inside of him. He had questioned Cait's decision to marry him because he really didn't know what kind of man he was. Having gone through what he just did with Cait and String he was sure their marriage was a solid one.

Laying his hand on Strings shoulder he sat down beside him "I don't know if this will help relieve some of your worries about her, but I don't think Santos or his men touched her. She was never gone that long when he had her and it didn't seem like she had been undressed when she returned."

String looked over at him. "I appreciate that. It's not that I would feel any differently toward her because I wouldn't, I just don't want her to have to deal with it if they did assault her."

Tom offered him a smile that communicated he understood where he was coming from. "She had no recollection of anything while she was still suffering the effects of the drug, but once it wore off she was able to remember details. I'm sure she would have told me if they had touched her."

String looked at him as if to say "Then you don't know Cait."

"Yeah, you're right; she would've hid it from me knowing I would have acted irrationally had I known."

"Mr. Hawke" Pam said as she walked toward him. "You can see your wife now. She's still groggy. The doctor would like her awake a little longer. She needs to work the drugs through her system. He'll be in to talk with you shortly." She led him to Cait's room.

"Thanks Pam" String said as he entered the small ER room. Turning around he was met by his favorite set of green eyes. Walking over to her he reached down and slightly lifted her up so he could hold her. He wasn't sure if she had all her memory back."

"Are you mad at me?" He barely heard her whisper.

He laid her back down so he could see her face. "Cait, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because, I took Airwolf on my own without you."

"We'll talk about that later. Right now all I want is for you to be ok."

The doctor walked in just as String was softly kissing her lips. "Sorry, I should have announced myself. My bedside manner needs some work." He said grinning.

"How is she Doc?"

"Actually very well for going through what she has. It appears they kept her fed and hydrated which has helped speed up the process of getting the drugs through her system. We verified it was Burundanga they were giving her. The only concern I have is the dosage was high for the short intervals it was being given to her."

"Are you saying she could have permanent damage from it?"

"I'm sorry I should have made that clearer. My only concern is her recovery time from the effects will be longer than usual. I don't foresee any complications at all."

"When I take her home is there anything special we need to know?"

"Yes, I want her drinking plenty of water. She may be extremely tried for the next several days but that is to be expected. She needs to rest, and of course flying is out until I give the ok. Are there any other questions?"

String looked at the doctor then to Cait as if he wanted to ask something but not in front of her.

The doctor made sure he had Cait's attention. "Cait, remember we talked about the possibility that you may have been assaulted? Cait nodded yes as she looked to gauge the expression on Strings face.

"That is standard procedure for your circumstances." "I want to reassure both of you that we found no signs of rape."

"I already knew that." Cait said trying to hold her eyes open.

"So you have full recollection of what happened to you while you were drugged?" The doctor asked as he was checking her pulse.

"Yes, it would take a few hours after the drug had worn off. Once the fog was gone I could remember everything. Santos needed me, he'd warned his men to stay away from me."

String felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. He couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting her, but most of all he was relieved she didn't have to carry the pain and memory of being raped.

"I would like to keep her here for a few hours for observation and then you can take her home, I think the best thing I can do for her now is leave you two alone."

As the doctor left the room String once again lifted her into his arms. "Cait"…. He tried to say more but he choked on the words as he was fighting back the tears.

"I'm ok, you can stop worrying now." Cait realized as soon as she said these words how hollow they must have sounded to him. It was obvious that she wasn't just ok and there was no way he was going to stop worrying.

Sitting on the edge of her bed he took her hand in his. "I never want to be away from you again."

"Does that mean you still want to be married?" She said sitting up so she wouldn't fall asleep.

String was taken aback by her question. Is this what she thought even after he told her he wanted to talk when he returned from Alaska? Now the guilt he felt was even worse, she had thought this entire time that he had made a decision to end the marriage. What other conclusion could she have come to? After all he had pushed her away and stayed at the cabin mourning over not only another woman but one that had died in his arms."

He lightly placed his fingers on her cheek turning her head to face him "Cait, I love only you and always have. There is no one else I want to be with. You have to believe that."

"I do." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Dom and St. John found Tom sitting in the waiting area. "How's our girl?" Dom asked concerned.

"Hawke's been back there with her for about an hour." Tom said standing up to stretch his legs.

At that time Michael came around the corner. "Tom, it's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. "Would you come with me? I would like to debrief you about the mission if you don't mind."

Tom nodded yes and followed Michael to his office leaving Dom and St. John to wait for word from String.

"Turned out to be a nice guy." Dom said as they sat down.

"Yeah I can see why Cait went back to him." St. John said as he tried to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. Looking up he saw String walking toward them.

"She's sleeping now. The doctor said I can take her home in a few hours. They just want to make sure she has no other side effects from the drug."

"Was it Burundanga like we thought?" St. John asked.

"Yeah, it was. He said he thinks she'll be fine, just tired for a few days. Her memory's back as well."

St. John and Dom both wanted to ask the question." String could see it on their face.

"No she wasn't assaulted if that's what you're worried about. They did a rape exam. Not only that, Cait said she could remember everything once the drug was completely worn off."

Dom stood up to stand by String. "Did she tell you anything about what happened?"

"No, we didn't get to talk much. She was really tired and having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Michael will have to wait a few days to debrief her. The one thing I did find out is Harkins got away. Tom told me the first drug drop she did she took Harkins to a plane manufacturing plant so he could oversee the manufacturing of his plane."

"That scum got away again. We need to take his sorry ass out for good this time." St. John said with a fire in his eyes. String was starting to realize just how much he loved and cared for Cait as well.

String looked around. "Speaking of Tom, where'd he go?"

"Oh, you know, the white wonder came and got him," Dom said laughing.

"I guess we should go up and join him. I know Michael has questions for us."

"Why don't you two go on? I'm going to go sit with Cait." Dom said.

"I'd like that. I don't want her to be alone." String said giving him an appreciative smile.

Dom walked into her room to find her asleep. He hadn't let on to String or St. John just how much this ordeal took out of him. Taking her hand he said, "Don't you ever scare us like that again young lady."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Come in and sit down. Tom was just finishing giving me the details of their ordeal at Santos's compound." Giving String a stern look, "Hawke, sounds like you left your calling card again in Columbia."

St. John looked confused as Michael explained. "Your brother has a tendency to blow things "and people" up when he's pissed."

"Well, I for one am grateful that he did." Tom chimed in. "I wish I had the freedom and the means to do what he did. If I could we could speed this war on drugs up about ten years."

String raised his eyebrows in agreement."Michael I need you to find out what you can about Harkins. This time he won't get away."

"And I agree Hawke, but I want him alive. From what Tom told me about him he's spineless and will probably talk to save his own skin."

"I don't want his skin saved." String said taking a defensive stand pointing his finger at Michael.

"You know me well enough that after the Firm gets the answers we want from him he's as good as dead. I plan on turning him lose."

"What the hell." St. John was now to his feet in Michael's face.

Tom stepped in between him and Michael. "Whoa, take it easy. Michael knows what he's doing. Once Harkins talks there won't be a place on this earth that he can hide from the people he rats out. Right Michael?"

"That was my intention." Michael said as he made his way back to his chair behind his desk. "The Firm has a policy against _assassinating_ people you know." Michael said as he grinned at Hawke and St. John. "Now I think it would be best if you all go and take care of Cait. Hawke I'll stop by in a few days to talk to her."

As the men were leaving the office String turned to Tom. "You got some place to stay tonight?"

Tom was surprised that he cared enough to ask. He really had misjudged him. "Actually until you just said something I hadn't given it a thought."

St. John jumped in. "You can stay at my place. I stocked the fridge with beer before we left for Alaska so it should be good and cold by now."

Tom extended a hand to St. John. "You got yourself a roommate for the night."

"Good, we can clean up, order a pizza and finish off the beer while String goes home and plays nursemaid." Both men laughed as String shook his head. The truth be told String wouldn't trade places with them for all the beer in the world.

As they walked back down to Cait's room Tom stopped String so he could talk in private.

"How is she?"

String put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "She's fine; the doctor said there are no other side effects from the drug. He thinks she will make a full recovery and there were no signs of rape."

Tom pulled String in for a quick manly hug. "I'm glad she's ok. She's one hell of a woman, she didn't deserve this.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String landed the Santini Jet Ranger on the dock. They were finally home together the way it should have been. He really screwed up this time and he needed to make it right with Cait. He looked over at her and smiled. She was asleep again. He wondered if he was ever going to get a chance to talk to her. Walking around to her side he gently picked her up as she opened her eyes,

"Hey sleepy head." He said as he kissed her on top of her head.

"You can put me down; I'm ok to walk on my own." She said with her eyes half open.

"You just hush and let me take care of you?" He smiled.

Snuggling her head into his chest she replied, "OK."

String carried her up the stairs and laid her on the bed. Cait sat up. "I'd like to take a shower."

"Ok, you sure you're up to it?" As he knelt to take off her shoes. "Stay here and I'll start the shower for you."

After turning on the shower and making sure the water was the right temperature he went back to help Cait undress. She was fumbling with the button on her pants.

"Here baby, let me get that for you." He gently helped her out of her clothes and into the shower. As he turned to leave he barely heard her speak.

"String, don't leave me alone." She sounded so frail and weak it broke his heart.

"I won't. I'll stay right here until you're done."

Cait stepped out to String holding a towel for her. As she was drying off he went into their bed room to pick her out a warm nightgown. He intended to pamper her for as long as she would allow him to.

"I'm going to go down and fix us some dinner." He said as he pulled her in and held her. "Do you want me to bring dinner up here?"

"No, I'd like to be down stairs with you." She said as she held him as tightly as he was holding her.

They both held close to each other as they walked down stairs. String walked her to the couch covering her up with a warm blanket he then turned to the fire place to start a fire. Going to the freezer he looked for something he could microwave quickly for them. He decided on some of Cait's pea soup that she made for them to eat on the nights they would come home late and were too tired to cook. Putting the soup in to heat he poured them each a cold glass of milk.

He sat the tray of food down on the table in front of the couch handing her the soup.

"Thanks, I didn't think I was hungry until you handed me this." She said as she started to eat.

They both ate saying very little to each other. Sitting her bowl down String handed her the glass of milk.

"Here, you need this." Cait took it from him taking a sip. It felt good to have him care for her. She had been through hell and now she was home with the one person that made her feel totally safe. She could sense that he wanted to talk about what happened but being String she knew he would have a hard time saying what he wanted to say.

"String, I need to ask you something."

"Sure baby, what is it?" String said as he set his bowl down and turned to face her.

'What was it you said you wanted to talk to me about when you returned home from Alaska?"

String took her hand turning it over so he could kiss her palm. His warm breath brought her comfort. She had imagined his touch so many times over the past few days.

"I did a lot of thinking after you left the cabin that night. I came to the hangar the next morning and wanted to tell you then but you were gone and Dom took that job in Alaska. I know I hurt you. Now that I think back on it I see that I wasn't thinking clearly when it came to you."

Cait brought her knees up to her chest pulling the blanket closer. "Once I found out it was Gabrielle that was causing you to pull away I felt like my whole world had just fallen apart. I thought you had come to the conclusion that you would never love anyone the way you loved her and didn't know how to tell me."

String reached up rubbing her check with his thumb. "I did care for her, and her death was something I never thought I would get over, until you came along."

"Then why did you pull away from me?"

"It had nothing to do with you or how I felt about you. It's that I can't forgive myself for her death."

Cait moved toward him pulling him to her. "Why do you blame yourself? Dom's told me what happened. Her death was not your fault."

String looked away from her. "If I wouldn't have left her that night and made sure she got on a plane she would be alive."

Cait took his chin making him look at her. "And if you would have stayed they may have killed you as well. You both had a job to do. Getting Airwolf back was crucial. You had no way of knowing she was going to be killed."

"I know to you Cait that sounds logical, and it should to me as well. I thought a lot about how I got this way, why I always blame myself. When my parents died I thought I could have done more. And then I lost Kelly and St. John."

"String, you need to let go of all this. You can't carry this around forever."

"I know, that was the conclusion I came to that I wanted to tell you. I wanted to let you know that the best thing I ever did was marry you. I couldn't wait to see you and then Dom showed up that day and I knew something had happened to you. I've never been that afraid as when he told me you were in Columbia and captured by the cartel."

"I know. I caused you a lot of worry. Are you upset with me for going there?"

"I wish you wouldn't have but I know why you did it. For the same reason I would have done the same thing. I guess I forgot how capable you are. Just promise me you won't take on a mission again without me."

"I promise I won't." She said as he pulled her into his lap.

"Do you want to talk about what happened to you?"

"Yeah, I do." She said softly.

Cait spent the next hour giving the details of her capture to String. He tried not to show it but it pained him to hear what she had been through. He wished that Santos was still alive so he could kill him all over again.

"I'm grateful that Tom was with you. I have to admit he's a good man."

"I almost forgot," Cait said as if she just remembered, "did he have a place to stay tonight."

String grinned. "He's with St. John."

Cait looked surprised. "St. John, Sinj your brother?"

"Yeap, the very same. Seems like they kinda hit it off."

String picked Cait up. "Time for you to go to bed. The doctor said you need your rest."

Cait cocked her head to one side. "Only if you come with me."

String was kissing her as he climbed the steps. "Oh I intend to."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVA

String and St. John anxiously waited for Michael to arrive with the news he had on Harkins.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice." Michael said as he sat down at his desk. "Where's Cait? I thought she would have wanted to hear this as well."

String shifted in his chair which told Michael he had better hurry up and tell him what he knew. Patience was not one of his virtues. "She's with Dom trying to make sense of the mess he made of the schedule. Now, you want to tell us what you know."

"We located Harkins. It seems he's living well in the Caribbean Islands. We think that after you took out Santos and his men the manufacturing company that was working with Harkins got nervous and paid him off. This means they also have his plans for the plane. This is why I need him alive. We need information from him to stop the production of that plane."

"We'll take it from here." St. John said standing up to leave.

"Here's the information I have" Michael said handing him a flash drive. "Remember, bring him back alive Hawke."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

St. John and String headed back to the hangar to look over the information they had on Harkins. Sting knew Cait would want to know what was going on. She hated that Harkins got away. Out of all of them she wanted to see justice brought to him the most. Twice she tried to stop him and came up empty handed. Although String did remind her that bringing in the prototype of his plane was no small feat.

St. John looked over at his brother. He hadn't had the chance to ask him if he and Cait had worked everything out. Since Cait's rescue String was never far from her. "How are things with you and Cait?"

"Never better" String said concentrating on his driving. "We've both done a lot of talking this past week. Not that I would want to go through what we just did again, but I think this made our marriage stronger. By the way, you never told me how you and Tom got on. Dom said he stayed a couple of days with you."

"I have to say I like the guy. He told me he approves of you and Cait together."

"Well that was big of him." String said laughing.

"Seriously, he talked a lot about his feelings for Cait. I was surprised by his confession."

"Yeah, what was that?"

"He said that if they would have married it would've never lasted. He realized how much working for the DEA means to him and that at some point he would have had to choose between being a family man or an agent. He doesn't think Cait would have been happy either."

"I'm just grateful he called off the wedding." String said as he pulled up to the hangar.

"You know String, there's something I have wanted to ask you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"If Tom wouldn't have called it off would you have just sat there and watched her get married without saying anything?"

String smiled. "Where do you think I was headed when Tom came out of the house?"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Harkins was enjoying his fruity drink with the little umbrella in it. Life was good he thought looking out at the water as he sat on the beach. If he knew that selling his brilliant design to a bunch of ruthless thugs paid this well he would have done it back in college. Now that he was rich he was able to attract women that in the past wouldn't have given him the time of day. Setting his drink down on the table beside his chair his eye caught hold of a bikini clad bombshell setting up a blanket several yards away from him.

"Come to papa." He said out loud to himself.

For the next half hour he watched her through the shades he was hiding behind. She had long tanned shapely legs. He fantasized what he would like to do with her. He could see himself with a woman like that. Why not? His design earned him millions not to mention the future opportunities he had with the cartels. She was wearing a hat and sunglasses to shield her from the sun. If her face was half as good as her body he thought. Looking around he noticed that they were alone on the beach. The only other people he could see were two guys out surfing and some old guy collecting sea shells.

"What the hell" he thought, "I'm going for it." Reaching into the_ Satchel_ he had beside him he took out some breath mints and popped one in his mouth. He then took out a pack of gum laced with burundanga and headed toward the beautiful women on the beach with his chair in tow.

"Mind if I join you? It's not safe for a pretty woman like you being all alone out here."

The woman who was now lying on her stomach sunning herself replied. "Sure, why not."

"The names Jim, and you are?"

"Bored." She replied

Harkins began to laugh nervously. "Care for some gum." As he reached down and handed her a piece. To his surprise she took it and unwrapped it.

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked

"Sunning myself. What about you?"

"Oh I just landed a deal that made me millions and I am treating myself to a kind of celebration."

"Yeah, what do you do for a living?" She asked nonchalantly as if she really didn't care.

"I design high tech planes." He said full of himself.

"Enough about me, what do you do?"

The women rolled over and sat up. She removed her hat and shook her hair lose. "I take slim like you out of commission."

"What?" Harkins said alarmed. He didn't know if she was kidding or not. There was something familiar about her. He stood up looking around to see if anyone was looking. "You, you're the woman from Santos compound." Deciding he was in trouble he took off running. Cait watched as Harkins ran as fast as he could stumbling as he went. Deciding he had gotten far enough she took off after him. He turned around to see Cait catching up with the two suffers and the old man right behind her. He was starting to panic. A few seconds later he was on the ground face down in the sand as Cait held him there until the guys caught up to her.

"Need these?" String said as he handed her a pair of handcuffs.

"Thanks, I think I do." As she roughly pulled his hands behind his back.

"OWwww, you're hurting me." Harkins protested.

St. John was laughing at the sight. "What a wuss. He'll last all of a day in prison."

Cait pulled Harkins to his feet. "You have no right to hold me." He protested.

String walked up to him taking him by his tacky flowered shirt. "Why don't you call your friends in Columbia? Maybe they'd help you."

Dom pulled out his cell phone. "Hey bub, what's the number? I'll dial it for you." As he laughed.

String threw Harkins toward St. John. "See that he gets back to Knightsbridge."

"What do you mean? Aren't you coming?"

String pulled Cait close to him looking down at how she looked in the bikini. Raising an eyebrow and cocking his head with a mischievous grin. "No, you and Dom can handle this."

Dom scratched his head. "If we take the lady how are you and Cait going to get back?"

"We'll manage Dom, See you in a few days."

Cait watched Dom and St. John take Harkins off toward the waiting jeep they had arrived in. "Ah, String we didn't pack enough clothes to stay here a few days."

"Don't worry, you won't need them."

Cait blushed as he took her with a kiss. "You know you're pretty sexy chasing bad guys."

Picking up the blanket they walked to a secluded part of the beach where they stayed until the sun greeted them in the morning.

The End: Until their next adventure.


End file.
